


酒神的承诺

by Susu_susu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susu_susu/pseuds/Susu_susu
Summary: 他教我拉小提琴，弹钢琴，他给我讲什么样的漆才会制作出最好的琴。他教我读书：法语，拉丁语，他肆意将我绘制成他想看到的样子，用他的知识感化，浸透我。而我则任他泼墨。我迷恋他，迷恋他看我的眼神。那眼神里饱含深情。他经常在屋子里脱下我的衣服，目光拂过我身上的每一寸，停留在那双绿色的眼睛上。他说我是他灵感的缪斯，在巨大的画布上，他绘制了一幅幅画作。只是那不是我，那只是一个个长得和我很像的人而已。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	酒神的承诺

**Author's Note:**

> 非国社  
> 19世纪末期，一个关于等待与承诺，成长，浪漫主义，感官世界，艺术，音乐与文学的故事。

而今我已忘却他的容颜

从梦中惊醒，那张记忆中他的脸庞已经模糊到分别不出轮廓，亦如那日我送他离去时模糊的视线中他最后的样子。我匆忙地抹去泪水，只为了最后看一眼渐行渐远的他。却只看到飞扬的尘土，疾驰地马车。 

他说：“亚蒂，我会回来的，相信我。”

我没有说话，眼睁睁地看着他离去。

那一年他因为父亲的去世急回巴黎，匆忙中他将一只随身携带的项链给我，那里有他母亲的画像。他说他最爱的人就是他母亲，而第二爱的人则是我。他要将母亲的相片存放在我这里，万一出什么事情，我可以永远替他守护他最爱的人。

他走之后我自己一个人艰难地在蒙彼利埃生活，在一名叫做德隆的制琴师那里做学徒，生活如此艰辛，我却从来没有想过离开这里去其他城市，更没有想过回到家乡。因为我怕如果他回来了会找不到我。

然而直到我连他长什么样子都不记得的时候，他还是没有来找我。

但是我记得和他一起度过的每一个瞬间，每一件事情。 

我们的第一次见面应该是在田野间；一望无际的麦田，路边站着一位紫衣华服的年轻高贵少年，金发随着阳光发出美丽的光芒，彷佛狄俄尼索斯降临人间。

他看着我，或者说，看着我的绿眼睛，露出惊艳的眼神。

“孩子，告诉我，你叫什么？”

“亚瑟……亚瑟.柯克兰。”

“你父母呢？” 他的微笑是我从未见过的晨曦。 

我指了指路边的屋子，那样子看起来一定可笑极了。一个面黄肌瘦的绿眼睛小鬼，伸出一只瘦弱的胳膊指着远方。他面前是一个俊朗高雅的少年郎，身后是一望无际的麦田和蔚蓝的天空。

“先生，女士，这里是十枚金币，如果您愿意，我希望可以带走亚瑟，让他做我的随从。我发誓我会善待他。”

透过木头门的缝隙，我看到父亲直勾勾地看着桌子上的金币。母亲呆看了一会儿，用头巾擦了擦泪水。

我流着泪跑开。

十枚金币，比这个家庭五年的收入都要多，父母的决定非常正确。他们不让我跟这位少爷走的话，才会被村里的人说成疯子。

一头扎在稻草上，放声大哭了起来。反正稻草会闷住我的声音。

一只手触抚摸着我的肩膀。我知道是他，那个酒神一样美丽的男子，才见了我一面就要带我离开我的父母。他把我拉起来，修长的手指抚摸过我的脸蛋。我憋着气说：“你为什么要让我离开爸爸妈妈？” 那声音一定奶里奶气的，一点威慑力都没有。因为他笑了。

“跟哥哥去法国好不好？哥哥带你去住漂亮的房子，教你读书写字，给你做好吃的食物。”

“我不要，你个混蛋，我要跟爸爸妈妈在一起！” 看他没有像其他买孩子的人那样凶巴巴地拽着我跟他，我突然胆子大起来。然而那显然没有什么用，因为他笑得更开心了。眼前的少年揉了揉我的头发开始和我讲道理：“不是不让小亚瑟见爸爸妈妈，等你长大了，变成非常厉害的人之后再回来看他们好不好。”

我瘪了瘪嘴，没有理他。告别父母后我就和他坐上了他的那辆华丽宽敞，配了四匹骏马的马车。他将哭累了的我抱进车厢，盖上一个松软的毯子。那一刻我忽然觉得自己有点像童话里的人物，只是我不是斩恶龙的王子，而是被关在城堡里的公主，无助地等待他人的援助。蜷缩在马车的角落里，我忽然想，这位少爷其实可以直接跟我说：“你爸爸妈妈不要你了，为了十枚金币。”

想到这里，我又在黑暗中抽泣了起来。

似乎有人叹了口气，随后一只手放到我的头发上，温柔地抚摸着。我有点贪恋那个温度，很快睡着了。

“少爷” 我有些胆怯的叫他。

“亚瑟，叫我弗朗西斯。” 他的笑容还是那样的温暖。

来到宅邸其他人就把我带去换衣服，他特意嘱咐我不是仆人，以后将是他的弟弟，他的朋友。

孩子是很聪明的，所以我很快就明白，我可以因为弗朗西斯的宠爱而任性。弗朗西斯从来不会惩罚我。但是弗朗西斯有他的底线，我不能走出去和其他人交朋友，也不能和仆人们有过多的交谈，一开始我有些寂寞，好在弗朗西斯每天都在庄园里陪着我。那是一座诺大的庭院，从正中央的铁门进去后是马车行驶的大路。我与弗朗西斯住在一栋从外表看起来没有什么特别之处的别墅里。一楼是诺大的大堂与餐厅，连接着旋形楼梯直达二楼的琴房，书房与花房。而我和弗朗西斯住在睡在三楼，从楼梯走上去是胡桃木铺的走廊，能闻到新鲜的草木香气。两侧各一个格调高雅的卧室。床头柜上放着琉璃花盆，总有人来换里面的植物：或者是玫瑰，或者是水仙，百合。

他教我拉小提琴，弹钢琴，他跟我讲什么样的漆才会制作出最好的琴。他教我读书：法语，拉丁语，他肆意将我绘制成他想看到的样子，用他的知识感化，浸透我。而我则任他泼墨。我迷恋他，迷恋他看我的眼神。那眼神里饱含深情。他经常在屋子里脱下我的衣服，目光拂过我身上的每一寸，停留在那双绿色的眼睛上。他说我是他灵感的缪斯，在巨大的画布上，他绘制了一幅幅画作。只是那不是我，那只是一个个长得和我很像的人而已。他们或者再废墟上，或者在山野间，他们或者面容狰狞，身体扭曲，或者天真可爱，无忧无虑，再或者眼神迷离，极致诱惑。但是那些长着绿眼睛的怪兽都不是我。

有一次，我将画布推开，撅着嘴抱怨。弗朗西斯还是那样揉了揉我的头，笑着说总有一天绘画出一副我满意的画像。其实我不喜欢他画画时候的样子，那时候的弗朗西斯过于沉浸于自己的感官，让我有种莫名的恐惧感。我还是喜欢他演奏音乐，他总是在午后给我拉小提琴，最喜欢贝多芬，肖邦，帕格尼尼。他告诉我那个叫做浪漫主义，“ Romantisme”。我喜欢这个词，因为他不来自拉丁语，来自罗曼语。他说Romantisme是崇尚自然与理想。他还说我就是他的自然于理想。又是一次演奏之后，他忽然抓住我的肩膀对我说：

“亚瑟，你知道么，那天我在稻田中见到里，见到你美丽的绿眼睛。他们比天使的眼睛还要清澈纯洁，比春天的大地还要生意盎然。亚瑟，你就是我的自然，你就是我的春天。那一刻我就决定要把你带回来，要让你永远在我身边。” 

他一边抚摸我的后背一边说着。丝毫没有意识到自己的力量已经加重。我被他抱得几乎喘不过来气。耳边传来他的呢喃：

“我不想让别人见到你！”

我有些害怕，此刻的他如此陌生。弗朗西斯忽然在我的脸颊轻轻吻了一下，又趁着我呆住的之后捧住我的脸，吻上了我的嘴唇。

我应该是惊恐的跑开了，留下弗朗西斯在屋子里意味深长地看着我的背影。

那几年我的身体开始变化，身形开始长高，腋下，胸口都长出细小的绒毛，下巴也象征性地长了几根细细软软的胡须。本来奶力奶气的脸变得有棱角了一些，虽然和弗朗西斯那线条硬朗的脸庞比起我，我还是个是娃娃脸。

最让我不安的变化是我身体最私密的部分，还有我日渐增加的奇幻的梦境。当时我身边没有其他男孩子，只隐约记得小时候哥哥们说过男人长大后是什么样。可是我离开家之后只能和弗朗西斯在一起，他是男人么？我是男人么？那么我会变成和他那样如同狄俄倪索斯一般的少年么？

那天晚上我做了很奇怪的梦，弗朗西斯轻轻的吻了我的嘴，下巴，脖子，肩膀。他将手放到宽松的睡衣下，在我大腿之间放了一只苹果，异样的触感让我感到略微不适，扭动了几下身体。壁炉的火光中似乎飞过几只黑色的天鹅，他们拍打着翅膀穿过天堂的门。转眼弗朗西斯出现在眼前，他叼着那只苹果。滚烫的触感拂过每一处肌肤，似乎地狱的火焰。

我醒来时睡衣被汗水湿透，伸手摸了摸床单，一片冰凉的粘腻

我抓住头发发出一声呻吟。

之后几天我们又照常生活。每天早上起来一同去吃早餐。然后我们一起看书，我听他弹琴，做他的模特。 

之后的有一天，我告诉他，我喜欢德彪西。很久之后人们将会称他为印象派。我喜欢他的乐曲给我的感觉，时而彷佛置身大海之下，时而彷佛深处睡梦之中，时而遨游于九天之上，时而漫步于山间夜色。而且我更喜欢弹钢琴，也更喜欢听弗朗西斯弹钢琴，一幅幅炫彩的画面闪现眼前。就放佛那个奇异的梦一样。

只不过弗朗西斯还是偏爱小提琴，他总是和我说，钢琴没有办法与其他的乐器融合，所以交响乐队里没有钢琴伴奏。而小提琴可以在其他乐器中脱颖而出，也可以与其他乐器一起融合合奏。他总是说：我的到来让他得到了世界上最完美的东西之一，现在他还想要一把完美的小提琴。 

于是当他离开我的3年后，我决定去学习制琴。其中一个原因是我的音准很好，曾经学过小提琴和钢琴，还很了解小提琴的漆。

其实我没有告诉任何人，甚至最一开始都没有告诉我自己，那就是如果学会了制琴，如果制作出完美的琴，弗朗西斯一定会出现购买这把琴。那样我就可以见到他了

最开始做学徒的时候十分辛苦。和弗朗西斯生活在一起的日子让我适应了锦衣玉食，我的一双手如同凝脂，一碰琴漆就发红。木头让我的十指手指头摸出水泡，之后水泡又化作茧子。慢慢不疼了，只剩下麻木的感觉。好在我曾经是村民家儿子，我用了很长时间努力适应做学徒的生活，终于没有被赶走。慢慢地，德隆先生开始重视我，虽然我的力气很小，刨琴腹总是很吃力，但是我那双曾经弹过琴，写过字的手总能微调出精准的形状，总能调配出适合的尺寸。而且我认字，会写字，德隆先生开始让我代笔写信，那样就不用请街头的红鼻子老头了。

唯一的烦恼就是身体了，镜子里已经不是当初弗朗西斯离开的时候不断哭泣的少年，而是一个身形修长的青年男子。我不得不承认我是好看的，就如同弗朗西斯一样，我们都是非常耀眼的男子。那天隔壁钟表匠的学徒偷偷潜进我睡觉的杂物间，趁我躺在木板床上闭目养神的时候爬到我身上，我一个激灵起来，却被他狠狠压下去。他一边啃我的脖子一边诉说自己是多么迷恋我，另一只手在我下半身乱摸了起来。我恶心极了，抓他的头发咒骂他。这个可恶的家伙直接捂住我的嘴，这也让他没有足够的手来禁锢我。这场闹剧以我用水杯给了他重重一击而结束。我大口喘息着趴在床边，颤抖地将凌乱的衣服穿好。第二天钟表匠带着头上鼓了个大脑的徒弟来找说法的时候我被德隆先生狠狠地打了一顿。钟表匠的两只眼睛也在我身上转来转去，露出狐狸一样的表情。

我感到前所未有地恐惧。

那之后我每天都把自己搞得脏兮兮的，不仅在脸上涂满灰尘，把头发搞乱糟糟的，身上穿最破的衣服。但是尽管这样，还是会有不怀好意的人尾随我，我便在身上藏了一把小刀，每次别人触碰我，就滚在地上打滚撒泼，拳打脚踢，甚至拿出刀自卫。加上我身材虽然不算高大，但是在弗朗西斯家养了四年五年，底子不错，勉强可以自卫。

最后是德隆先生出面，帮我打发了这些流氓。他们看在全城最有名的制琴师的面子上，暂且按耐住了蠢蠢欲动的心。

我十分感激德隆先生，我用在弗朗西斯那里学来的最高雅的致谢词向他表达了我的谢意。他应该是没听懂我说什么，却叹了口气。第二天他让我好好穿衣服，不要把自己搞得灰头土脸了。而且他让我不要再睡在仓库，而是睡在琴室里：那里安全很多。之后他经常带着我出门，用行动告诉大家亚瑟是德隆制琴师重视的学徒。

我有些感动，这是弗朗西斯走之后第一个对我表现出善意的人。

弗朗西斯对我真的是很好的，他不仅把我捧在手心里爱护，让我觉得自己是他最重要的人，他还随时满足我所有物质要求。那时候我也长个子，虽然没有现在这么高大，但是明显是抽条了。他带着我去裁缝家，让他们拿出最好的布料给我做衣服。我推脱，他却说：

“这么久了你还没有明白么，你是我灵感的缪斯。” 

那是一个温度柔和的春天，大约在我15岁的时候，他突把正在弹琴的我叫到屋子里，我知道他是要我做他的模特了。我准备脱下衣服，等他的指令去换上其他服饰，也可能是直接画人体。他却突然制止住我，让我做到那张长椅上：他是要给我画肖像画。 

这无疑是奇怪的。在过去的三四年中他从未想过给我画一张肖像画。我只是一个模特，一个给他提供灵感的人。他笔下的绿眼睛少年像极了我，却不是我。他们有他们的名字，或者是阿波罗，或者是尤利斯希，或者是缪斯。但是他们不是亚瑟•柯克兰，不是我这个小模特。今天弗朗西斯似乎要给我画一副肖像画，一副亚瑟•柯克兰的肖像画。 

我乖乖地坐在椅子上，摆了个很适合肖像画的pose。往常他画画的时候我都是摆一会儿姿势就跑去他身边看画：弗朗西斯是天才，只要看一眼模特就能把画面刻在脑子里，我无需老老实实地坐在长椅上。只是今天我却没有，也许因为他看起来过于认真，也许是因为我想让这幅画更像我一点。 直到看他画完最后一笔，我才走到他身边身边。他有些懊恼地看着那幅油画, 画面上是一个俊朗的少年，虽然长了一张娃娃脸，祖母绿色眼神里却充满警惕于棱角。那的确是我

弗朗西斯叹了口气，像是打了一场败仗一样看画。最后他说：“果然这样最好，”

那天晚上他给我弹了德彪西的月光曲之后走过来抱住我，我没有挣脱。任由他掀开睡袍，将头埋在罪恶的源泉。我沉浸在他带来的痛苦与快乐之中，只想索取更多狂欢后的极乐。听着他发出赞美的声音，看着他如同吸吮蜜糖，酥油，母乳一样吸食着我身体里的罪恶，我感到前所未有的满足。一种难言的美妙感觉浸透全身，扩大，带着我们一起飞上五光十色金碧辉煌的极乐天堂。

之后的日子是美妙的，每一天都在极限幸福中度过。他开始放宽对我的管束，允许我出门看戏，听音乐剧，逛街。不过我对这些没有太大的兴趣，更多是陪着他去。我还是喜欢和他一起在宅邸中。曾经成长中给我带来困惑的身体成为了带来快乐的源泉。弗朗西斯真的很厉害，他不仅带着我探索了物质世界与精神世界，还让我领略了最为奇异的感官世界。

有时候他也会开玩笑让我和他换一下位置，尝一尝做领主的滋味。最后却总在我还手忙脚乱，不得要领的时候就把我拽回来压住，嘴里一边说着嘲笑我的话，一边占领本就属于他的领土。这时候我总会瘪着嘴，用带着哭腔的声音控诉他总是拿我寻开心，嘴里却不受控制地发出意味不明的音节，毫无保留地暴露出我的快感。

“就这样永远成为哥哥的领地不好么？” 有一次他看我真的急了，眼泪不受控制地掉下来。于是他一边温柔地吻着，一边发出不清晰的词语安慰我。可恶的是他的身体却加大力度，将我送上极乐的顶峰。恍然中我发出的呻吟就好像认同他的要求一样。 

他从来没有教如何占领一块领土，只教会了我如何被他完全占领。

弗朗西斯啊，你是否想到你离去之后，我只能守护着你的誓言。

其实也不完全是这样，你走了之后我去打听过你，当我在德隆先生家站住脚，开始有一定地位之后，我曾请人去巴黎找过有没有一个叫做弗朗西斯，金发俊朗的贵公子。那个时候才发现我对你几乎是一无所知，我知道你叫弗朗西斯，你是王公贵胄，你来自巴黎。我知道你热爱文学，音乐，绘画。我知道你喜欢烤乳鸽，生蚝和吞拿鱼。我知道你的温柔，包容，狡猾与成熟，我熟悉你身体的每个部位。我却不知道你姓什么，来自什么样的家庭，为什么会只身一人来到蒙彼利埃，又为什么匆匆离去。我没有舍得让人拿着那只项链去找你，那上面有你母亲的画像。我怕万一丢失了它，就失去了你最后的信物。总想着有一天，当我足够勇敢，我会离开这里自己去巴黎找你。

离别，离别，你我读了那么多歌颂离别的诗词，我却从没想到有一天会发生在我们身上。

那天你没有了往日的从容与随和，汗水使头发黏在额头上，紫罗兰色的眼睛中满是复杂的情绪。你说：

“亚瑟，家父去世了。家人都要我回去。 我已经19岁了，我不想做一个游手好闲的贵公子。我需要回巴黎干出一番事业”

“亚蒂” 他抱紧我，发出一声呻吟： “相信我好不好，我现在没法带你回去。等我干出一番事业，我一定会回来接你的”

我没有回答，只是点了点头，

弗朗西斯走的很匆忙，只带走了几件东西。我看着几个家仆将东西放在马车上。那天我一直坐在琴房里，弹着一首无名的钢琴曲，哀伤的旋律从指尖传出。他听见了，因为他一直在等我下去。仆人催促他离去的声音传到耳朵里，我却一直无动于衷的坐在钢琴前。终于听到楼梯上传来脚步声，他又回来了。我终于忍不住扑向他，和他在一起纠缠在一起。之后我们跌跌撞撞地一起下楼，一秒钟也不愿意分开。

他在我脖子上挂上有他母亲画像的项链，并陈诺一定会回来。

他将蒙彼利埃的宅院留给我，一同留下的还有他的书籍，乐器等其他物品。我知道这是因为弗朗西斯希望我在他离去后可以继续安逸的生活在这里，直到他从新回来找我。当马车的背影消失在尘土里时，我回到宅子里。那里有 他无数的记忆，我来到那间画室，看到他的作品散落一地。阿波罗，尤利斯希，缪斯，维纳斯，绿眼睛的天神们如今狼狈地躺在凌乱中，我看着曾经被弗朗西斯视若珍宝的作品，笑出了声，心却无比的刺痛。我一幅幅画整理起来，却发现少了一副。

亚瑟•柯克兰的肖像。

心脏猛地跳了一下，迅速飞奔下楼。马车已经消失在路尽头。

但是我知道，他带走了我的画像。

一种难言的希望从心里蔓延开，我打开了潘多拉的宝盒，看到了他满地堆积的作品。我却却留下了希望。

我卖掉了他的宅子，可能亏损了一些钱，但是我也不是很在意。卖掉了他留给我的小提琴，长笛，印度鲁特琴。卖掉了银餐具，瓷器，花瓶，卖掉了一切。我把大部分都捐赠给当地的教堂后自己租了一间小公寓，一开始我还会回到以前的信箱看看有没有弗朗西斯给我的信，一段时间之后我就很少回去了。我花了三年时间来从新学会如何和这个世界交流。我才忽然发觉弗朗西斯是多么温柔，赤诚，善良的人。

可惜我已经忘记他长什么样子了，时间如同车轮一样划过，他离开我应该已经十年了。奇怪的是我从来没有放弃他会回来这个念头。 他离开后我愈发思念他。我的弗朗西斯，我的少爷，我的酒神。他是如此的善良，如此的纯粹。他对我，对任何一个都是那么温柔文雅。天气好的周日他会带我去做教堂，沿路施舍给穷苦的人食物。遇到可怜人他也会帮助他们。他总是那样随和的对待任何一个人，那样有礼貌。在他离去之后的时间里，我才发现我曾经习以为常的这些特点多么宝贵。在这座城市里碰撞的日子中，我总会怀念着弗朗西斯入睡，回想着他摸着我的头发微笑，回想着他轻声呼唤我的名字。回想我犯错的时候他略带无奈的责备，就连他捉弄我的促狭都如此温柔，他狡黠地观察我的反应，在我快要哭出来之前及时收手，笑着安慰我。

可是我已经渐渐想不起来他长什么样子了。只记得他是如此美好，如同我的天神。每次想起他我都会感到一丝甜蜜，这是鼓舞我努力生活下去的动力。于是我更加努力的学习制琴，每日都在调琴，调漆中度过。渐渐地德隆先生开始带我去一些社区的展会，后来是去全城的制琴交流。也有时候会带我去客人家，介绍这把琴是亚瑟 . 柯克兰调制作的。

事情的转机应该是今年春天，德隆先生跟我说我已经可以去省级的制琴会了。今年蒙彼利埃会有一个小提琴展，他要我好好努力，制作的琴可以和他联名展览在会场上。我十分开心，甚至幻想会不会有人把我的名字带去巴黎。某一天弗朗西斯听到他的朋友说：我在蒙彼利埃买了一把亚瑟. 柯克兰制作的琴。

这样弗朗西斯会看到我已经成为一名制琴师。他会对我微笑，我也会对他微笑，然后我给他做一把琴，一把最完美的，独一无二的琴，满足他曾经的梦想。

这次该是我让你感到快乐了。

仅仅是这样幻想，我就觉得无比的甜美。

我终于在展期之前为德隆先生做完了他所要求的琴。那些琴上都刻了我的名字。

展会开始前几天，大家开始讨论之前弗朗西斯留给我，我又卖出去的房子被一个大富翁买了，他付了比本身房子的价格多了好几倍的钱。我没有太当回事儿，因为这个城市里来来往往的富人太多了。

直到我得知琴展是在那栋房子里的时候，我内心才泛起一阵涟漪。

“哦，我又要回去了。” 我这样想的。不过那栋房子的确很适合做展览会。

去展会的路上，德隆先生和我说起了这次主办人是一位刚刚从美国回来的法国贵族。他8年前出海去美洲做生意，很长时间内大家都以为他消失了，很久之后却慢慢开始收到他的信件。前几个月他回到法国，功成名就，名利双收。

假装很感兴趣地听着他说话，我心里却想着那栋房子，它现在是什么样子呢？

门口还是茂密的蔷薇丛，那是弗朗西斯亲手为我种植的。夏天的清晨，我坐在阴凉处吃着葡萄，看着弗朗西斯穿着一件旧衬衫，一边念叨种几种颜色，一边在土地里忙碌。我不怀好意地将葡萄皮仍向他，紫色的汁水溅开。他略微不满地抬头说：

“小亚瑟别闹了“

“我这是为蔷薇地施肥呢“

他无可耐地摇了摇头。

还有前院的长椅，我们经常坐在这里一起读书，喝着他亲手调配的饮料。我最喜欢桃子味的，有时他会将饮料含在嘴里喂我喝，对他这个举动，我从来不喜欢，总是弄得饮料撒的那里都是。这时候他会假装生气地打我，随后送上一连串的吻。

“是德隆先生和柯克兰先生么？” 管家恭敬地迎接我们进门

我点头，他邀请我与德隆先生参观一下宅子。我们欣然同意。来到后院，茂密的树荫是最佳的乘凉之地。仆人很少会来后院，每次我闹他闹得不像样子，弗朗西斯都会直接抱着我来到后院，把我放在柔软的草坪上开始他的报复。而我则躺着看头顶的树叶，春天是交错的海棠花与苹果花，夏天是令人恍惚的绿茵，秋天则是枯黄金桔。那一刻我们彷佛置身无人的自然中，只有大地女神看着我们。我的身体毫无保留地接受了弗朗西斯所有欢愉与炙热，似乎快乐的时光就会这样无尽的蔓延下去。

管家带着我与德隆先生来到宅子中，那里聚集了很多人：琴师，客人，贵族，少爷小姐。我机械性地与他们问好，随后贪婪地回顾我的老朋友：那都是我们留下过无数甜蜜回忆的地方：楼梯，走廊，大堂。我第一次踏进这里的紧张，我们度过的快乐日子，他离开那刻的伤心欲绝。回忆接踵而至，奇怪的是我并不伤心，慢慢地回味曾经的一切，品味那异样地充实感。

前面就是画室，管家礼貌地问我们要不要进去参观一下。房子现在地主人很喜欢绘画，美洲一望无际地原始森林中感受到了自然最深处地宁静。他的画受到了上流社会地推崇，如今已经小有名气。德隆先生对绘画没有太大兴趣，便以要出要去检查一下带来的琴为由，让“年轻的柯克兰先生”自己去参观。

进入画室地一刹那，我被眼前的作品惊呆了。那些作品的确是十分出色的，主题是森林自然，手法成熟流畅，色彩真实温暖。每一副作品都浑然天成，让人彷佛置身作品所在的世界中。没有了曾经的痛苦与迷茫，没有了幻想与扭曲。每一幅画，都如同生长于这个世界中，而不是人手绘制。

只是那都不是我如此惊讶的原因，真正的原因是画中的人物，都是都是同一位少年 : 绿眼睛，皮肤白皙，眼神里透出警惕与倔强，像一只高贵的波西猫。

世界上只有一个人会绘制出这样的画。

我闭上眼睛，笑了。笑我自己的迟钝，笑世界的无常。

在一副内容为《田野中弹琴的少年》的画下，站着一位留着长金发的男子。他正在与某个人交谈着。 似乎感觉到了什么，他回过头来。男子硬朗的面部线条，下颌长着胡须，成熟而潇洒。 

柔和紫罗兰色的眼眸撞进视野中时产生了某种化学反应。刹那间我彷佛感觉到时光从我身边倒退，19岁的弗朗西斯在记忆中清晰起来，和现在我面对的这张脸比起来，却略显青涩稚嫩。我突然有点想笑，当时为什么会觉得他是最高高在上的天神。

心脏柔和地跳动着，如同和煦的阳光过水面，春天春风吹过满园的花香，夏天的垂杨柳随风飘荡，秋天悠扬落地的秋叶，冬天打着窗户的北风。我藏在他被子里，火炉映着我们的脸红扑扑的，我们翻开一本诗集，听着雪落在窗户上。 

紫罗兰色的眼睛里露出一丝狡黠的笑意，嘴角略微翘起还是那熟悉的磨样。他向正在与他交谈的人致歉，穿过人群走到我面前，伸出一只手。 忍不住绽放出笑容。

“弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦” 他微微弯下腰自我介绍，眼睛却一直直勾勾盯着我。“亲爱的亚瑟•柯克兰先生，久仰大名。你好，初次见面。”

**Author's Note:**

> 来自一个写文挑战：开头一句是：“而今我已忘却他的容颜”。 
> 
> 结尾一句是 “你好，初次见面”。 
> 
> 我也没想到会写出9000多字……不过我自己还……挺满意的。毕竟是第一次写非国社，后来自己竟然也有点感动。
> 
> 时间设定应该是十九世纪末期。因为本身十分喜欢文中涉及到的题材，这篇文章写的还是很爽的。
> 
> 蒙彼利埃，法国南部城市


End file.
